James Francis McIntyre
| birthplace = New York City | death_date = | deathplace = Los Angeles, California | buried = | nationality = | religion = | residence = | parents = | spouse = | children = | occupation = | profession = | alma_mater = | signature = }} James Francis Aloysius McIntyre (June 25, 1886—July 16, 1979) was an American Cardinal of the Roman Catholic Church. He served as Archbishop of Los Angeles from 1948 to 1970, and was elevated to the cardinalate in 1953. Early life James McIntyre was born in Manhattan to James and Mary (née Pelly) McIntyre. His father was a native of New York and member of the mounted police, and his mother was from Kiltormer, County Galway, Ireland. McIntyre attended Public School No. 70 because there was no room for him at the local parochial school. His father was rendered an invalid after falling from his horse in Central Park and sustaining serious injuries; his mother then opened a dressmaking business to support the family. Following his mother's death in 1896, McIntyre and his father were taken into the nearby home of a relative. He did not attend high school, instead becoming an errand boy in the financial market at the curb of Broad Street and Exchange Place. He attended night school at Columbia University and City College. At age 16, McIntyre became a runner on the New York Stock Exchange, working for the brokerage firm of H.L. Horton & Co. He was offered a junior partnership at Horton in 1914, but declined in order to pursue Holy Orders.TIME Magazine. 24 Hats December 8, 1952 He then studied at Cathedral College for a year before entering St. Joseph's Seminary in Yonkers. Priesthood McIntyre was ordained to the priesthood by Archbishop Patrick Hayes on May 21, 1921. He then served as assistant pastor of St. Gabriel's Church in the Lower East Side until 1923, whence he became assistant chancellor for the Archdiocese of New York. He was promoted to chancellor in 1934, and named a Privy Chamberlain of His Holiness on December 27 of that year. He became a Domestic Prelate on November 12, 1936. Following the ascension of Francis Spellman to Archbishop of New York in 1939, McIntyre was also named to the archdiocesan board of consultors. In 1939 he formed the Knights of Columbus women's auxiliary the Columbiettes. Episcopal career On November 16, 1940, McIntyre was appointed Auxiliary Bishop of New York and Titular Bishop of Cyrene by Pope Pius XII. He received his episcopal consecration on January 8, 1941 from Archbishop Spellman, with Bishops Stephen Donahue and John O'Hara serving as co-consecrators, in St. Patrick's Cathedral. He became vicar general of the Archdiocese on January 27, 1945, and received the Grand Cross of the Order of the Holy Sepulchre in May 1946. He once claimed that accounts of anti-Semitism in New York were "a manufactured movement...for the deliberate purpose of besmiriching the minority Catholic population." On July 20, 1946, McIntyre was named Coadjutor Archbishop of New York and Titular Archbishop of Paltus. Despite never succeeding Spellman as Archbishop, he greatly assisted in the governance of the Archdiocese while Spellman was busied by his additional duties as Apostolic Vicar for the Military Forces. Spellman once said, "I have never undertaken any important matter without consulting McIntyre. In nothing have I gone contrary to his advice." In 1947, he spoke out against legislation that would "permit further encroachments on the parental function of education." Archbishop of Los Angeles McIntyre was appointed the second Archbishop of Los Angeles, California, on February 7, 1948. Replacing the late John J. Cantwell, he was installed at St. Vibiana's Cathedral on the following March 19. In McIntyre's first four years alone, 26 new parishes, 64 parochial schools, and 18 high schools were established. At one point during his tenure, he oversaw the construction of a new church every 66 days and a new school every 26 days to accommodate the post-World War II population boom. One of his greatest accomplishments as Archbishop was leading the successful effort to repeal the state tax on Catholic schools. Pius XII created him Cardinal Priest of Santa Anastasia in the consistory of January 12, 1953. McIntyre was the first cardinal of the Western United States, and one of the last prelates to arrive at Rome for the ceremony. When the official photographer's flash bulb failed to go off when the biretta was conferred, Pius and McIntyre re-enacted the ceremony, albeit with wide smiles. McIntyre was also one of the cardinal electors who participated in the 1958 papal conclave, and again in the 1963 papal conclave. McIntyre was staunchly conservative. He once expressed caution towards "an obvious trend toward laxity" in the morality of films,TIME Magazine. Trend Toward Laxity? May 30, 1955 and was one of the few American bishops to oppose the liturgical revision of the Second Vatican Council, which he attended from 1962 to 1965. On October 23, 1962, McIntyre addressed the Council fathers: The schema on the Liturgy proposes confusion and complication. If it is adopted, it would be an immediate scandal for our people. The continuity of the Mass must be kept. The tradition of the sacred ceremonies must be preserved.... ,Although it has been claimed that the Cardinal made gestures of ecumenism to the Episcopal Church, such a statement was based on the his address to a luncheon of Episcopalian women. See TIME Magazine. Ecumen In March 13, 1964 McIntyre's orthodox views led to conflict with more progressive elements in the Church. In 1955, he accused Bishop James Shannon's liberal views of constituting "incipient schism."TIME Magazine. Burden of Responsibility June 6, 1969 He suspended Rev. William DuBay, who called for McIntyre's removal in 1964 for not sufficiently supporting civil rights, after the latter advocated a labor union for Catholic priests and published a book sharply critical of the Church hierarchy. The Cardinal also had an infamous dispute with the Sisters of the Immaculate Heart of Mary, whom he barred from teaching within the Archdiocese in 1967 after the Sisters modernized their traditional discipline—such as eliminating the habit and compulsory daily prayer. The feud even went to the Vatican, which demanded that the group either restore its former practices or request dispensation from their vows; 315 of the 380 members sought dispensation and formed their own independent organization. He was once confronted during Mass by the activist Católicos por La Raza, whom he compared to "the rabble at Christ's crucifixion." The end of McIntyre's tenure was filled with rancor, as he found himself at odds with blacks, Hispanics, and his own clergy. It is reported that he harbored racial prejudices and was privately asked by his priests to not make racial slurs.John Cooney, The American Pope: The Life and Times of Francis Cardinal Spellman, New York, 1984, The Cardinal retired after twenty-one years as Archbishop on January 21, 1970, and then served as a parish priest at St. Basil's Church in Downtown Los Angeles, where he only celebrated the Tridentine Mass. McIntyre died at St. Vincent Medical Center in Los Angeles, at the age of 93. In 2003, his remains were transferred to the crypt of the new Cathedral of Our Lady of the Angels. Episcopal succession References Weber, Francis J. (1997) His Eminence of Los Angeles : James Francis Cardinal McIntyre Mission Hills, Calif. : Saint Francis Historical Society, 1997 External links *Cardinals of the Holy Roman Church *Catholic-Hierarchy Category:Cardinals created by Pope Pius XII Category:American cardinals Category:American Roman Catholic bishops Category:Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Los Angeles Category:People from New York City Category:20th-century Roman Catholic archbishops Category:1886 births Category:1979 deaths Category:Participants in the Second Vatican Council de:James Francis McIntyre no:James Francis McIntyre